Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
In computer devices such as personal computers, a GUI (graphical user interface) is used for improving user operability. A GUI can provide users with intuitive operation by using computer graphics and a pointing device.
For example, on the screen of a computer device there are displayed graphical images such as windows (objects), icons, and buttons. A user selects a graphical image such as a window, an icon or a button with a pointing device such as a mouse. By such a graphical image being selected, the computer device performs the operation which is desired by the user.